fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dragon Slayer Meets Dragon Slayer Siblings
“Eugene, your targets are about 500 meters north of your position.” Sakura said to Eugene through a wireless communication device. “Roger that.” Eugene said in response as he ran through an area covered in snow in the direction that Sakura directed him to. There had been reports about dark mages residing in this area. As they were actually quite a big threat to the nearby towns. Unchained Soul made sure to dispatch someone to take them down. As he stopped just before a clearing, he saw what he was looking for and then some. He saw a girl with brown hair and a brown dress who seemed to be in her teens being attacked by his targets. He watched the scene play out a little. He decided that he would stay in the shadows and out of sight unless the girl actually needed help. From experience he knew that if he stepped in unnecessarily, he could hurt one’s pride by doing so. Even when he did need to step in, the result was the same for some people. If it was the same either way, Eugene usually waited. From the looks of things, the girl was doing quite well for one who was completely outnumbered. All of her foes were also using magic too making it even more impressive. Unfortunately, this situation didn’t last long as the dark mages started figuring out her battle patterns and restrained her using binding magic. The dark mages then began to tie her up and picked her up. “Man, I really can’t just sit back for this one huh?” Eugene said to himself as he walked towards the battle scene. As he walked through the small crowd of dark mages, they didn’t even take notice of him. It wasn’t until he spoke out that they noticed his presence. “Wow, I know you guys aren’t very popular with the ladies, but I didn’t think you’d be desperate enough to resort to kidnapping a girl.” He said to tease the surrounding foes which succeeded in doing so but it also shocked them as they didn’t realize he was there until just now. “Where’d you come from!?!” They exclaimed in shock from the sudden appearance and anger from the comment. “Wow, you didn’t notice me even though I’ve been watching you guys for the past 5-10 minutes?” Eugene asked, furthering the bandits’ shock. “Don’t worry though, I’m used to it.” Using their shock to their advantage, Eugene hit the guy carrying the girl, making him drop her. Eugene made sure to catch her before setting her down gently. He used a kunai to get rid of her bindings before putting his coat over her so that she wouldn't catch a cold. With the binding magic still in place, even with the ropes that restrained her gone, she wouldn't be able to move for a while and without body movement which would produce heat, the cold would sink in. Thankfully, his coat was long enough. “Get him!” The leader of the dark mages exclaimed, finally regaining his senses. Because of the loud shout, the others as well got out of their shock and began charging at Eugene. “Wow, it took you that long to snap out of it?” Eugene said with a smile as he brandished his sword at his foes. “Alright then, bring it on. Panzer!!” He exclaimed, making his body glow red temporarily before enemy attacks hit him. However, thanks to his spell, he was unaffected. “Allow me to return the favor, Forest Dragon’s Cactus Machine Gun!” He slammed his hand on the ground, summoning several cacti shaped plants that circled around him and the girl. All of their needles were pointed towards his enemies. “Coating, paralysis fluid and hell pepper juice!” All of the needles shimmered briefly after he said that. “Now, fire!” With that command, all of the cacti began shooting their needles at the foes. While the needles themselves didn’t have much offensive power, the liquids that coated the needles definitely had an effect on the enemy. They were already beginning to become sluggish due to the paralysis liquid and the hell pepper juice made them feel like they were burning. Eugene took this opportunity to use his sword to cut them all down, with the flat of his blade of course since he didn’t want to kill anyone. “Wait a minute, two guild emblems? Appearing out of nowhere? It’s the Ghost Dragon Slayer!” One of the few remaining dark mages said in fear as he saw the marks on Eugene's shoulders before he was knocked out by a heavy plant thrown at his head. “Idiot, ghosts aren’t an element.” Eugene said calmly having been the one who threw it. “But yeah, that’s what I’m called sometimes.” He said with a carefree smile. Before knocking out another one who was trying to get away. “We picked a fight with the wrong guy…” The leader said in fear as he too tried to back away….. A few minutes later… “Ah, I’m finally done!” Eugene said as he stretched a little before talking into his communication device. “Hey Sakura, I’m done here and all of the bandits are tied up. Get someone to put them in jail or something.” He then went over to the girl who he partially forgot about in the midst of the battle. "Oy, you okay there? The binding magic should have worn off now so you should be able to move now." The girl gets up and dusts herself off "I would have been fine thank you." She said more as a snarky remark then a thank you. "And even if it did get bad my I have back up not far off." she pauses and looks to him. "They called you a dragon slayer, but..... I've never heard of a dragon slayer that used plants to attack. You might want to rethink being in the tundra if you have to eat trees or grass to power up." The girl looks like she's got dirt on her which seems odd seeing as there is only snow, she bites her nails a bit out of what seems like habit. "I see, I apologize for butting in unnecessarily." Eugene said with a small smile in response. He's had to deal with the type before so he refrained from retorting. She then commented on him being a plant user. "Plants aren't the only thing in my arsenal and you shouldn't underestimate plants. You'd be surprised at how useful they can be despite environmental disadvantages if they're used right. Living things often show a certain tenacity in the face of adversity." He said this with a small smile. "I'm Eugene Woodland. You are?" He introduced himself before asking for her name. "Just call me Terra, it's Terra Yukimura." he bites her nails more till a ball of snow hits her hand and she puts it down and looks around, after a bit a man in an old looking hooded blue jacket with the hood up walks to Terra and speaks to hear in a sleepy and calm voice. "How many times to I have to tell you not to bite your nails?" Terra looks down "Sorry brother, I can't help it, you know that." The man keeping his tone speaks back. "I know, but you have to try." he then looks to Eugene. "I hope she did not cause you any trouble, I would have been here sooner but I feel asleep in the snow." Eugene watched these two siblings have what appeared to be a regular conversation. The older brother of the pair then turned and spoke to him, apologizing for any trouble the sister may have caused and for not arriving earlier. "Don't worry, she didn't cause me any trouble. I'm already used to this sort of situation anyway." He then addressed the sleeping part. "Yeah, I could hear you snoring a bit aways. You shouldn't be sleeping when you should be watching your sister, especially in the snow. Well, the snow part should be fine for you though since you're an Ice Dragon Slayer right? I can tell from your scent. It's somewhat similar to a friend of mine's who's also an Ice Dragon Slayer." The older one nods. "I am Kennith of the northern frost." He bows as he says this then shakes his head. "I mean I'm Kennith Frost." He pops up. "And if she was in real danger I would have been her in time, she may not be my blood but she is still my sister. He states calmly as he pulls out a bag of what looks like green ricks and hands one to Terra. "Here you are sis, you earned a small one." she eats it happily. "Mmm~ Thank you Onii-chan, I love your rock candy." Kennith then pats her head. "What have I told you about calling me that? Call me by my name, or Kenny for all I care. Just... not that okay." he then looks to Eugene. "As I was going to say I pride myself in being an expert in slayer magics, as I have researched heavily to learn as much as I can about my powers and those of other slayers I could find records off." He pulls out a book and right something down after Terra tugs his pant lag and whispers to him. "Right, thanks. 'Plants'. There, added to the list of known slayer elements. Did not even have it under suspected." He shows a small smile to this thought. "It's nice to meet you Kennith, I'm Eugene Woodland." Eugene said with a friendly smile in response. He then watched as the two siblings act like well, siblings. He laughed as Kennith seemed to be embarrassed about being called 'Onii-chan' and it made Eugene remember his own little sisters. "Hahaha, you two remind me of myself and my own little sisters. I have two blood related sisters and an adopted sister so I know what you're going through Kennith. Being called Onii-chan can be rather odd sometimes huh?" Kennith then explained his thing about what he does for research, it's topic being the powers of the Dragon Slayers. "That sounds like an interesting topic." Eugene said in response. "It would be useful to learn about the powers we were given. You'd be good friends with a guild mate of mine who loves doing research on things like that. Well, when he's motivated anyway... Another guild mate also is good with research." He then noticed the look on his face as the ice dragon wrote notes down in a notebook. "Let me guess, you didn't think my element could be used for Dragon Slayer Magic? You should always keep an open mind to other possibilities you know? It ain't research if you're stuck with your own ideas." "Well plants are a living thing and I predicted what could be based on what I've found." the ice dragon slayer explained. "If you want I can show you what I have so far." Kennith turns the books to show what looks lie a T chart with two lists, one longer then the other. However the words are not in english, but rather in some sort of cuneiform based language. His 'sister' reminds him "Brother.... he's not going to be able to read that." Kennith looks at the paper. "Right, my bad. Sorry, I forget sometimes." he pauses then continues. "Well confirmed elements are fire, sky, iron, lightning, poison, light, shadow, ice, earth, and now.... forest." Terra tugs on his pant leg. "It would take way to long to list the suspected elements Terra, you should know that." Then after a pause he asks "What are you even hear for anyway? Seems odd for one to come all the way here to Iceberg from another land." "Don't worry, I can read that just fine. You'd be surprised what benefits being the friend of a bookworm's could bring." Eugene said in response calmly. He then heard the list read out loud. "That seems like a small list. I've met more types of Dragon Slayers than that." He couldn't help but say. "Maybe there's just not that many Dragon Slayers around this area huh?" He concluded. He was then asked as to why he was here. "Ah, I was here to take down a dark guild in this area. When I arrived though, your sister was already fighting them." He then turned to the building that held the criminals. "Which reminds me..." He drew out his sword and used some magic power as he swung. The result was a powerful attack that caused the building to be cut in half before crashing down. "That was easier than I expected." He said to himself as he looked at what he just did. He looked as if it took no effort to produce such destructive power and it didn't. Kennith blinks at the destruction "First of I'd like to hear the one's you've seen in person so I can add them to the list. Secondly I'd like to know how you did that with the sword. You have a magic other then your slayer magic or is that connected?" Eugene pulled out a list of the Dragon Slayer magics he's seen and the list was much larger than Kennith's. "I guess you can copy the ones on here." Eugene said matter of factly. "As for what I just did, I simply channeled magic energy into an attack, it's not all that special. It's a rather basic ability." Eugene said humbly trying to act as if it was something simple. However, this also meant that he used just a little bit of his power to destroy the building. Kennith looks over the list "Hmmm..... I suspected most of these of existing. Some of theses are just deviations of other ones... Anyways thanks. So it has nothing to do with the weapon, you just channel the energy you have into it?" "Well, my weapon partially has something to do with it." Eugene said in response. "It's a great magic conductor so it's more efficient. In fact, all of my weapons are like that." He then decided to ask them something. "So what are you two doing around here?" Kennith talks to Eugene calmly and sleepily "We have a guildhall in Permafrost, not far form here to the city walls." Kennith takes a few notes before talking with the sleep in his voice gone. "It would be a shame to waste this opportunity..... I wonder.... Can we have a little spar out here? Maybe without the weapon. Slayer to slayer." "Hahaha, it appears you have made a misunderstanding. My weapon doesn't do anything like amplify my magic power, all it does is channel it so that was just my normal magic power." Eugene said with a small smile before pointing to a blue sword on his back. "This sword however does amplify it. But if you don't want to use weapons, I'm down with that." Eugene then unslung his two swords and then took out other weapons hidden on his person. The resulting pile from the hidden weapons and explosives was quite large. "I will warn you though, hand to hand combat is another strong suit of mine." He had a small smirk on his face as he walked a short distance away before facing Kennith again. "Come at me however you'd like." He said as he clicked a button on a cylindrical object at his waist. Kennith tilted his head "I was hoping you'd make the first move." he states calmly, his stance is still his lazy slouched stance he had before, however he gets Terra to walk a bit away from the two. "So come at me with all you have. I want to see your slayer magic first hand." "Okay then, I'll start then." Eugene said as he made a knife out of wood. Even if it was made out of wood, it's cutting ability wouldn't lose out to a good sword. He pointed it at Kennith and let out a type of bloodlust, causing his opponent to focus on him, more specifically the weapon at hand. All of a sudden, Eugene threw the knife with great force it's target being Kennith's head. At the last moment, he used his magic to make bomb flowers appear on the bottom of the knife and with the small explosion made the knife fly into the air, Kennith's line of sight with it. Eugene then snapped and gas like explosion appeared around Kennith. The air now ran afoul with a terrible stench that wouldn't be gone anytime soon, prompting Eugene to use his oxygen mask Kennith watched the knife as it passed then back down as soon as the gas exploded. He covers his mouth and nose but it does not help much. He then uses his ice dragon's blizzard dragon roar to try and clear some of the gas. I almost feel bad for the guy... Eugene thought to himself as he knew what was coming. Even with the blizzard, the smell wouldn't be leaving and it would be fouler than ever. Eugene then began letting loose another gas around Kennith. It also filled the surrounding area. Immediately afterward, he summoned cacti in hidden places to fire several needles at Kennith. Soon after, Kennith, would begin to feel like his insides were melting. This should be fun... Kennith jumps over the needles and starts to feel his insides act up "Ugh..... poisons? I should end this quick while I still can. Dragon slayer secret art; Frozen giant, frost torrent!" Kennith makes a spin with his arm and a swirling snow storm of stinging grains like a cold sandstorm move about the area taking the air around with it and passably ripping at the flesh of anyone in range. Kennith feels he might not be able to hold on long with whatever he breathed in effecting him, so he now is moving to try and end the fight quickly. "Panzer" Eugene said calmly, not worried one bit about the blizzard based attack with ice crystals swirling around him. Thanks to the spell, they just bounced off without doing any damage. Seriously, is this all he's got? I think Malek's attacks are stronger... Eugene thought to himself. He was almost bored by how anticlimactic this got. Well, I guess I won the psychological battle at least. He then got into a stance to perform another attack. "I don't know if you can hear me over this little snow storm you cooked up but since you want to see what I can do, I'm going to have to clear it away for a bit to give you a good view." He then made a sword out of wood. "This should do for one or two attacks." He said to himself. "Kofuna Shizen Ryu, Cyclone!" He exclaimed as he let loose an omnidirectional slash in the opposite direction of Kennith's attack, the wind pressure coming from the sword swing weakening the storm and making things more clear. He then raised his sword up. "Forest Dragon's Energy Slash!" He had been collecting solar energy since the beginning of the day and he released some of it in this attack which was hurtled at Kennith at high speed. It was faster than most people can react to but it missed Kennith by 1 mm. It ended up creating a good deal of destruction behind the Ice Dragon Slayer though. "Darn, who knew that trying to hold back a lot would affect my accuracy so much..." Eugene said as he scratched the back of his head. "Kennith, you still raring to go?" Kennith grips his gut " That was... a dirty trick." He then drops down a bit "But I can take the hits." he winces in pain. "Ugh.... But I'm still holding back a bit. I still wanted the fight to last a bit longer I guess. I was having fun, but I guess it has to end now." His voice starts to get a tad bit shaky, he looks at Eugene and his eyes start to glow cyan and straight blue lines show up on his face and hand where his skin shows. "Dragon force." At this point Kennith is clearly struggling against the pain cause by what he breathed in. "Dragon slayer secret art; Frozen giant, deathly hail." Kennith shoots a ball of snow into the sky and it darkens and large spiked hail starts to rain down all over. "Wow, you're already going into Dragon Force? I've barely gotten started too..." Eugene said as he made another wooden sword to replace the broken one. This one though had a slightly different design. "Ah well, time to use some science!" He then summoned magic circles in the air and this powdery red stuff feel down like snow. Eugene then swung his sword upward, releasing more of it towards the icicles as well as towards Kennith. He then threw up a small plant he had summoned. Not too long after, it exploded and a large chain of explosions followed suit, creating a shield of explosions that protected Eugene from the falling hail. The explosions were also being used in an attack as the chain was also coming dangerously close to Kennith. "Ice dragon's armor" Kennith covered in an ice armor "Ice dragon's wing defense" some ice wings pop up and fold in front. The attack passes Kennith and he seems to have taken vary little damage. He then drops the guard to take in snow around him. Kennith then gets up, despite seeming disabled before and when he gets close to Eugen he shouts out "Ro, govey!" As he right what looks like a kind of cuneiform text in the air, two words. The words then turn into a wave of rippling energy that move to Eugene at a blinding pace. It seems he used some kind of scrip magic similar in style to the Eastern way, but in some other language. Eugene felt a slight sensation. It reminded him of vehicles. In response, Eugene quickly summoned something and started chewing on it. He already regained his composure. "That was weak. The torture machines Erza put me through did so much worse. Well, it did let me withstand that for a bit." He then jumped back a bit to gain some distance. "You got anything else? You haven't exactly given me much of a challenge." "I've spent a lot of time doing research on slayer magics, learning the ins and outs of it. Maybe I should have used the stronger version of that spell. Or perhaps a little something different." Kennith then rights out three words and shouts "Toor, fus, al!" the words become a large torrent of flames that shoot at Eugene, like a blazing inferno. "Wall." Eugene simply said before summoning a wall made of Gigas Cedar Wood. Because it was fireproof, it easily blocked the fire attack. And due to its magic absorption properties, it absorbed some magic energy. "Meh, Natsu's fire is hotter than that. Got anything else?" He was still rather nonchalant about this. "Yeah, plenty." He then quickly ice slides to Eugene's back and shouts "La, al!" the two words he rights turn into a wave that moves quickly to Eugene. Kennith then slides to Eugene's side and shouts "Dinok!" and the word turns into a dark wave that moves to Eugene. In order to aviod the second attack, Eugune might have to move into the first. The second spell's energy seems different then the others before it, making avoiding it seem like something that should be done. "Fly." Eugene said before jumping a great distance into the air, avoiding both attacks and spread wings that he had made using his magic to keep himself airborne. He had learned how to fly from an avian personally. He then shot a few arrows at Kennith, each of them combined with the explosives from earlier. "Is that all you have to show for your research?" Kennith uses his ice dragon wing defense to take the hits. "Set up is important you know." he then puts out his hand "Ice dragon needles" and he shoots some ice needles at Eugene. "Panzer" Eugene said quietly activating the spell that made the ice needles sort of just bounce off him harmlessly. "I will have to agree with you on that." ''So what are you planning I wonder? ''He thought to himself as he summoned something that shot at Kennith from behind. Kennith ice slides to avoid the attack, he then jumps up with an ice spike that pops up under him to get extra height. He then makes a huge ball of snow and tosses it at Eugene. One he lands he ice slides some more. It seems like Kennith is trying to get Eugene back to the ground. Eugene evades the snow ball with ease, now that he has a lot more room to do so. It was pretty clear what Kennith was trying to do, get him back on the ground. But it would be pretty difficult at this point. He also should be running low on magic energy with all of powerful attacks he was using as well as the fact that he's been in Dragon Force mode for a while. However, there was plenty of ice around for Kennith to eat and regain his power. "I wonder how long this is going to go?" He said mainly to himself but it was also towards Kennith. Kennith drops the dragon force and takes in some more snow "I can keep going as long as I need to. Home field advantage." Kennith then starts to slide around under Eugene. "However I don't think this will take that long." he then shoots a large ice spike at Eugene, aiming to his left side. "Instant Erase." Eugene said as he lowered his magic presence and used a plant to release a magic pressure for a short period of time, forcing away Kennith's line of sight for a moment which was used by Eugene to disappear from view. "Home field advantage huh? I wonder about that..." In his hand was now one of the swords he put down. It was the light blue one. He used some magic energy and through the sword, he blasted the snow in the immediate area away, leaving only the ground underneath it. "Just to ask, do you want to see me at full power?" "So I'm not the only one holding back?" Kennith is still sliding around. "Feel free to go all out if you wish, I'm just about done here anyway." Kennith then jumps up using an ice spike to get up close to Eugene and shouts "Ro, al!" as he right out the words and shoots a new wave at him at almost point blank. What was hit was actually a clone which then exploded while Kennith was still at point blank range. From there, Kennith would be able to see a figure in black on the ground. This was Eugene in his battle suit. He had two objects in hand, a black sword and something that looked more like a cylinder. He said nothing but made a motion to bring it on at full power. Kennith makes a burst of cold to hit the ground faster and avoid most of the blast. "Got you now." He then lands on all fours kind of hard. "Now to show you what I've been setting up." something on the floor starts to glow yellow, and it is intertwined with something glowing brown. Kennith is lighting them up with his hands. It seems he made some ruins. "I was drawing theses as I slid around. Activate Geo-stigma ark rune!" the ruin activates and some glowing brown orbs move about in a circle around the ruin that Eugene is standing in. The gravity gets intense. Then bolts of lighting shoot up from the ground. "Absorb." Eugene said as the cylinder in his hand activated and out came a long blade. And a magic circle appeared to absorb the lightning. The suit also has magic absorption properties. He then stabbed his energy sword into the ground and it began absorbing the energy from the runes themself. "I was wondering what you were coming up with. So this is what you had in mind. I began to suspect it was runes based on your pattern of skating but this is quite interesting. If I didn't have the suit, I surely would have suffered more damage. Well, then again, I would messed up anything I deemed suspicious if I wasn't wanting to see what you had up your sleeve." He then pulled his sword out as the rune died out. "Thanks for the power boost though." In the next instant, he disappeared, not because of one of his tricks but because of his speed. Before Kennith could even process it, Eugene was already behind him, with his blade at the front of his throat. Kennith's body is still covered in his ice armor. "You forgot about my armor it seems." He then elbows back at Eugene and spins "Ice dragon's drill fist!" he then punches at Eugene with his fists a few times in succession. Eugene crossed his arms to block before putting away his swords. He knew that fists would be faster than swords. He kept his energy sword, in cylinder form so he could activate a barrier if necessary. "Giani!" He activated another spell that increased his power by a lot. His suit already enhanced his strength and speed. He could already crush steel normally, now he was even stronger. He then charged forward and unleashed a heavy barrage of punches at Kennith at high speed. Kennith has no room to really move after getting close for that attack and blocking does little good as he his hit. Again and again, with enough force to bust titanium and then some. Kennith's armor crumbles and he takes the hit directly. His ribs shatter like twigs and he flies off hid hits the ground. He is not moving much and he just coughs. Terra yell "Brother!" from where she is. "Ling, we're going to need medical help." Eugene said as he rushed over to Kennith. At the same time he was broadcasting the images seen through his helmet to the doctor of his guild who would be doing something. Ling began to take control of the Black Dragon from where he was and began providing medical care, mending his bones and tending to his other injuries. "Sorry about that, forgot to hold back a bit more." Eugene said as Ling controlling the suit didn't affect his mouth. "You're pretty good in a fight though. If it weren't for the fact that I already have years of experience with Ice Dragon Slayers and such, I would've had to go at it more harder." He said this sincerely. After a bit of time Ling had finished and Eugene who now regained control of the suit began using plants and bandages to tape him up. "How are you feeling now?" "B-back off." Kennith groans in pain. "I was never in any danger, back off a bit and let me move. Your in the way. I can handle myself." Kennith moves his hand, and starts to wright something in the fresh snow. It's been snowing slowly for some time. It seems he's slowly making something out in that same cuneiform text his script magic used. Eugene backed off as Kennith began writing something in the snow. "So what's this supposed to be for?" He asked as he was unsure of what was going on. Kennith finishes what he is making out and the word glows and Kennith is enveloped in light. He then stands, seemingly unwounded. Kennith is panting a bit, he then takes in some snow and is back to normal. "That was fun, thanks for that. I got to see your slayer style. That is all I wanted. It was hard for me to not go all out, after all I only wanted to see your slayer art. I was not fighting to win." Kennith stretches. "So what do you want to do now?" Terra then runs to Kennith "Brother!" She glomp hugs him, then punches him. "Don't scare me!" She hugs him more. Kennith winces as he is hugged. "Careful, it's not healed all the way. Just enough so I can move really. So not so tight okay." Terra backs off. "Sorry brother." She hangs her head low. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Roleplay Category:RP